prom-night
by moonxfriar
Summary: she wasn't supposed to be dancing with her brother at prom for goodness sake! / or Max and Phoebe dance together after she got cheated on. max/phoebe. oneshot.


_So this is my first Thundermans fanfic, and tbh I've only watch like 4 episodes of them. I'm not really into Nick that much but I fell in love with this as soon as I found out. And yes, Max/Phoebe's chemistry are wayyyyy to cute, so this is about them. Enjoy. _

_NOT MINE. _

Phoebe hated prom.

She didn't except she's going to sit alone crying outside during prom. That wasn't how her prom night supposed to be.

She had been looking for this night since forever – ever since third grade, and she had always imagine that she's going to be a princess to a prince that special night, wearing the most beautiful gown, sawying with a prince along to the music – not ending up heartbroken because her prince just cheated on you with another princess. No, of course not.

She wasn't those type, who dresses herself beautifully everyday. She wasn't those type who worries about what other people think. She wasn't those type who can afford to buy things they wanted. No. But she had been saving. She'd been saving for a dress herself – for her first _prom. _Which was supposed to be magical. She was going to be a princess just this once, living the fairytale life, enjoying what normal teenagers do.

She can hear the slow music playing inside, and she can hear the happy joyful laugh from Cherry, who was dancing with her date. Her own date, _however_, just cheated on her with some other princess.

She crouched down on the corner, bringing her knees up to her chest, sniffling and choking back tears. She didn't dare to look at herself – she knew she looked horrible right now. Her make-up ruined because of the tears. Her hair that was out of place because she stressed out. She probably looked like an evil queen rather than a princess tonight.

She let out a sob out of her mouth. Tears were staining her mascara. She hated prom. Why did she agree to prom anyway?

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe held another sob inside, turning her head very slowly to look. It was her brother , looking for her, his eyes full of concern and worries. He had rented a black tux, but he had wore his shirt underneath and his own jeans. "Maxie?" she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, and she never ever used that nickname since forever, but she was too vulnerable that night to even care.

Max rushed forward to her, going on his knees to look at her in the eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"No," she replied bitterly. "Do I look okay?"

"What happened? Where's your date?" his voice faltered, he didn't even bother to tease her.

"He cheated on me with his other date," she stated tonelessly. "He was cheating on me with some other girl prettier than me. I bet I look like a huge fool right now." She laughed sadly, choking back another sob.

Max sighed and sat down next to her, his side pressed up to hers, effectively bringing warmness and comfort into her own body. "No," he turned his head and tilted her chin up with his hand. She smiled sadly, "you're beautiful no matter what, Pheebs."

"My prom's ruined," she moaned. "This really isn't how my prom was supposed to turn out. How about your date? Shouldn't you be inside dancing with her?" she tried to keep the jealous tone out of her voice, even though she knew she _is _jealous because her brother can experience the perfect prom himself.

"I can't dance and be happy when you look like this." He stated (almost) innocently. "You're my sister. I'll always be there," Max put an arm around her for a side-hug. Phoebe nuzzled into his chest, tucked up underneath his own body. It felt so different when the sentence came out of her brother's mouth. "I need to know if you're alright." Phoebe choked back another sob, and her eyes sting in hurt. He pulled away and tilted her chin up again with a hand, the other putting her hair back in its place. Straightening her brunette locks while she sighed sorrowfully underneath his touch. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, his face so serious and full of concern.

"Thanks Max," she whispered, and she managed to smile for him. He nodded quietly and settled down next to her again, his arm gripping her waist tightly while the other hand grabbed her hand, making soft imaginary circles with his thumb, making her slightly lightheaded. She felt better. "I barely have any fun now. I don't even have my dance yet," she murmured. Max was quiet, but she wasn't complaining. Just him by her side was fine enough for her. No need for words. Max pulled away again, and hauled himself to his feet, before taking out his hand.

Phoebe looked up, the confusion clear in her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Can I have this dance?" he was smiling, and she couldn't help but giggle over his politeness.

"What?" she smiled tearfully.

"I figure since you don't have your dance yet, maybe you want to dance with me?" he asked awkwardly.

She grinned at him for a moment, and grasped his hand, before standing up on her feet. "But I look horrible." She stated. He chuckled, and squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"You look beautiful. Tears or no tears," he reassured her, and she smiled.

"Thanks." She replied quietly. A slow song started to play inside, and he put his hand on her waist while hers rested on his shoulder.

"Just follow my lead," he steadied. They began to dance – not too graceful she noted, but it was amazing. He twirled her and she giggled as her brown hazel locks flew to random directions and then she shrieked when he dipped her surprisingly but he caught her anyway. Her smile was so wide when they stopped dancing, trying to catch their breath even though it didn't make sense because _hellooo_ they were slow-dancing and not breakdancing, but all she can think about was that how it didn't even matter this wasn't how her prom was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to be dancing with her own brother at _prom_, for goodness sake!

But she was having so much fun right now, and so did her brother, when you look at the way he grinned and out of breath, and sweaty right now. "Thank you Max, again," she laughed at him, smiling at her brother warmly. He smiled back, affection clear in his eyes, and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist while his instinctively went to her shoulders. "Thank you for always having my back, even at a special occasion like this. And I'm sorry I messed up your prom," she said apologetically.

Max shrugged, and tucked her head under his own chin. "Hey, we're a family."

She wasn't going to tear up hearing Max's little speech. No. That would be like killing yourself. Instead she swat him jokingly on the arm before going on tippy toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He looked startled for a moment – but he was quick to recover and recollect himself, before giving her a small smile.

"Just know that no matter what, I will always have your back. We all will always have your back," he murmured at her, silently dropping his forehead on her own.

She looked up beneath her fluttering eyelids, her orbs observing Max's ones softly.

"And you'll always have my back too," she muttered back at him, and her heart was beating a mile a minute and her stomach were fuzzing with warmness and bubbling in excitement, no matter how odd this all felt. She loosened herself so she were able to look at him in the eyes.

"I love you," he murmured on her forehead, pressing his lips onto her forehead.

"I love you too," Phoebe replied affectionately, reaching in for another hug.

"Care to dance again, m'lady?" Max asked, a smirk coming onto his lips, one of his hands dramatically reached out for hers, while the other hid behind his back.

Phoebe laughed, "well, of course," she played along, reaching for his hand.

Who said prom was a bummer?

_How was it? Reviews are very appreciated, and you can also follow my twitter: rowbrlivlaurs. See you guys son? _


End file.
